Saranghaeyo, Yeongwonhi
by RaDisZa
Summary: "Kyu, mian kalau aku berisik tadi. Perutku sangat tidak enak. Aku mual terus-terusan. Nanti saat aku pulang, katakan 'Ryeowook, hwaiting' padaku ya?" KyuWook


**Title : Sarang, Yeongwonhi**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dll**

**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, angst, Gaje lah pokoknya T.T**

**Warn : Crack couple, Boys Love, typo, OOC.**

**Well, ini sebenernya bukan ide aku u.u ini idenya milik temannya aku, namanya Kang Soo Ri. Tapi aku sudah ijin kok sama dia ^^**

* * *

Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang aku bersekolah di Vlykrie High School. Aku cukup pintar -tentu saja-, orang tuaku juga kaya. Jadi, intinya aku cukup terkenal di sekolah ini.

Dan aku mendapat kejutan hari ini. Seorang namja bernama Kim Ryeowook, yang menurutku biasa-biasa saja tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padaku.

Dan kau tau apa yang kukatakan padanya? Aku bilang, "Siapa kau? Berani sekali mengatakan itu padaku? Apa hebatnya dirimu?" begitu.

Dia terdiam, dan kemudian mengucapkan maaf lalu pergi. Dengan menahan tangisnya kurasa.

.

.

Dan sekarang, kami semua telah lulus. Semua temanku sibuk mencari tempat kuliah yang bagus atau tempat kerja.

Sementara aku? Haha, aku tidak melakukan semua itu. Yah, kau tau? Aku hanya diam dirumah.

Well, bukannya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku banyak melakukan hal yang aku suka seperti bermain basket, berjalan-jalan, dan lain sebagainya.

Dan akhirnya, beberapa tahun telah terlewati, kini aku sudah berumur 24 tahun.

Orang tuaku terus menyuruhku untuk menikah, tapi aku acuh. Hah, menikah? ANI.

Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta.

Tapi, disinilah aku berada sekarang, di sebuah ruang VIP di restoran terkenal di Korea.

Aku dan orang tuaku sedang menunggu keluarga calon istriku. Haha, sial.

Taklama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan dari luar, seorang pelayan lalu membukakan pintu, dan masuklah seorang Bapak, Ibu, dan seorang namja yang berjalan sambil menunduk dan memegang ujung baju ibunya. Tingkahnya imut sekali.

Orang tuaku menyilakan mereka untuk duduk, dan saat itu lah aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya kau tau? Melihat Kim Ryeowook yang dulu menyatakan cinta padaku. Double shit!

Aku hanya diam sambil menikmati makanan yang ada, bisa kupastikan kalau Ryeowook juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti ku.

Dan bisa kudengar para orang tua sibuk membahas tentang rencana pernikahan kami.

Kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak menolaknya? Hah, kalau bisa, aku sudah menolaknya dari sejak orang tuaku memberitahukannya padaku. Tapi kau tau? Ayahku terus memaksa ku, dan bahkan ibuku sampai memohon padaku. Jadi, terpaksa lah aku menyetujuinya. Ingat itu, terpaksa.

Dan akhirnya, para orang tua menetapkan hari pernikahan kami, 2 minggu dari sekarang.

.

.

Ini malam setelah pernikahan kami. Kami menikah tadi siang.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku berteriak padanya, "Bagaimana? Sudah puas kau sekarang? Ini kan yang kau inginkan sejak dulu? Hah! Dengar baik-baik Kim Ryeowook, aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu! Jadi jangan berharap kau padaku!"

Kulihat dia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku meraih dagunya menaikkan kepalanya agar dia melihatku, lalu mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Mwo? Jangan senang dulu kau. Itu adalah ciuman yang pertama, dan yang terakhir kuberikan padamu," aku melihat bibirnya sedikit bergetar selesai aku mngucapkan itu. Dia lalu berbalik dan belari kekamar. Terdengar kata maaf lirih yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Esok paginya, saat terbangun, aku tidak mendapati dirinya disampingku.

Bukan, jika yang kau pikirkan aku merasa kehilangan atau apa. Aku hanya memastikan, siapa tau dia masih tidur.

Aku bangkit dan menuju kekamar mandi lalu segera menggosok gigi. Setelah itu, aku turun ke dapur untuk menyiapkan kopi. Aku harus minum kopi setiap paginya.

Saat akan memanaskan air untuk membuat kopi, tiba-tiba indera penciumanku menangkap aroma kopi yang semerbak. Aku melihat kearah meja makan, dan mendapati segelas kopi, roti bakar dan makanan untuk kumakan disiang hari. Juga ada note disitu, aku mengambilnya, _"Kyu, ini aku buatkan kopi, dan roti untuk sarapanmu, juga makananmu untuk siang hari. Semoga kau menyukainya ya? Kyuhyun, hwaiting^^" _hah, apa maksudnya? Aku meremas kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

Aku mengambil kopi itu dan meminumya. _'enak sekali' _pikirku.

.

.

Sudah berbulan-bulan kami hidup serumah. Rutinitas kegiatanku dan dia masih sama.

Dia selalu bangun sebelum aku bangun, menyiapkan kopi, sarapan, serta makan siangku. Malamnya dia pulang, menyiapkan makan malamku, dan membersihkan rumah.

.

.

Saat ini, aku dan dia hendak menuju kerumah adik nya yang baru saja melahirkan.

Disana, suami adiknya tiba-tiba bertanya padanya, "Hyung, kapan kau akan punya anak? Aku tau kau kau itu bisa hamil. Buktinya adikmu bisa kan?" dia terdiam, aku juga.

Selama diacara itu, kami terus-terusan ditanyai hal seperti itu. Ada yang menanyakan dengan sopan, tapi banyak juga yang menanyakan nya dengan cara yang menurutku menyindir.

Tak tahan dengan segala sindiran itu, aku menarik Ryeowook untuk pulang, kami pamit pada orang tua kami. Kulihat selama berjalan menuju mobil, dia menahan tangisnya.

Setelah itu banyak acara yang kami datangi, dan selalu saja sindiran-sindiran itu diucapkan.

.

Dan akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku menahan diri, aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku pergi ke bar tempat Donghae -temanku- bekerja. Aku meminum banyak vodka.

Hah, memangnya apa mau mereka? Mereka pikir aku akan sudi menyentuhnya? Mereka pikir dengan mereka menyindirku aku akan menyentuhnya? Yang benar saja.

Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar mabuk. Donghae sudah sibuk menyuruhku pulang sejak tadi. Dia membawa tubuhku ke mobil, menaikkan ku kemobil dan mengunci pintunya.

Dengan keadaan masih mabuk berat, aku membawa mobilku pulang menuju rumah.

Dan, entah karena Tuhan menyayangiku atau tidak, aku selamat sampai dirumah. Aku turun dari mobil dan berjalan sempoyongan.

Sampai didepan pintu, kugedor pintu itu sekuat tenaga, sambil berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

Aku mendengar suara Ryeowook yang mengatakan agar aku menunggu sebentar.

Aku diam, menunggu. Setelah pintu terbuka, dan saat aku akan masuk, aku tercengang melihat Ryeowook yang hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek.

Tak lama kemudian, aku masuk dan mendorongnya kedalam. Aku mengunci pintu rumahku. Setelah itu, aku berbalik dan mendapati dia masih berdiri dibelakangku.

Aku menangkap tengkuknya, memajukan wajahnya dan menciumnya. Aku terus menciumnya, dan melumat bibirnya kasar.

Terasa olehku kalau dia memberontak, tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku terus menciumnya, dan saat aku merasa sesak, barulah aku melepas ciuman kami, dan mengambil napas.

Bisa kulihat dia yang benar-benar terengah-engah. Dan itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi di mata mabuk ku ini.

Kupegang lengannya, dan kutarik dia agar mendekat kearahku. Kujambak pelan -mungkin- rambutnya agar dia mendongak, dan langsung kuciumi lehernya. Kujilat dan juga kugigiti dengan nikmat.

Aku mendengar Ryeowook mengerang kuat saat aku menggigit lehernya.

Dan akhirnya, aku merasa tak sabar lagi, kuangkat tubuhnya menuju kamar.

Saat dijalan menuju kamar, dengan ekspresi dingin, aku berkata padanya, "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Aku menyentuhmu agar kau bisa hamil? Ha?"

"Hiks.. Bukan yang seperti ini Kyu. Aku tak mau kau menyentuhku hanya karena kau mabuk.." ucapnya disertai tangisan lirih didalam gendonganku.

"Lalu? Jangan katakan, kau ingin aku menyentuhmu dengan sukarela. Haha bermimpi saja Kim Ryeowook!"

"Hiks.. Kyu.."

Ryeowook terus saja menangis dalam gendonganku. Tapi dia tidak meronta. Mungkin dia takut jatuh? Entahlah.

Sesampainya dikamar, aku langsung melemparkan tubuh mungilnya ke kasur. Kulihat dia menyernyit saat merasakan kasur yang tiba-tiba menghantam punggungnya.

Segera kulepas bajuku, dan celanaku. Lalu aku menaiki tempat tidur dan langsung menuju kearahnya, yang sudah meringkuk di ujung tempat tidur.

Dengan kasar kutarik rambutnya, agar wajahnya yang tersembunyi dibalik kedua lututnya terangkat.

Dengan cepat kucium bibirnya, kugigit bibirnya dan cepat kuselusupkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya. Kudengar dia mengerang pelan saat lidahku bergerilya dimulutnya.

-NC Skip-

.

.

Esoknya aku terbangun dengan kepala seperti mau pecah.

Aku benar-benar pusing, mungkin akibat dari terlalu banyak minum alkohol.

Saat hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur, aku merasa ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangku erat. Pelan kulihat kearah sampingku, dan mendapati kalau Ryeowook lah yang memelukku.

Dengan cepat kutepis tangannya kasar. Dia terbangun karena tangannya yang kuhentakkan kasar.

Kulihat dia seperti terkejut melihatku. Dengan gerakan cepat dia bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan menyernyit seperti menahan sakit.

Terlihat olehku, tubuhnya yang telanjang penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah gelap.

Ryeowook lalu berlari cepat kekamar mandi, tanpa menghiraukan keterkejutanku, akan apa yang ada ditubuhnya.

Taklama kemudian, kudengar suara tangisan lirih yang berasal dari kamar mandi.

Aku merasa sedikit kasihan, awalnya aku ingin masuk kekamar mandi, dan menenangkannya, tapi tidak jadi. Egoku yang menang, bukan perasaanku.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur, dan benar-benar kaget saat mendapati kalau keadaanku sama dengan Ryeowook, minus bercak merah gelap. Aku juga telanjang sepertinya.

Otakku langsung memproses kejadian ini. Aku ingat kalau semalam aku mabuk, lalu Donghae sibuk menyuruhku pulang, karena aku sudah terlalu mabuk, lalu.. Lalu apa? Aku tidak ingat. Tapi melihat keadaan tubuhku dan Ryeowook, juga dia yang masih menangis dikamar mandi, aku bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi.

Aku mengerang pelan dengan pemikiranku itu. Apa-apaan itu? Kuharap yang terjadi tidak seperti apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku bangkit, lalu mengambil handuk dilemari dan baju bersih. Aku turun dan mandi dikamar mandi bawah. Kubiarkan Ryeowook dengan tangisannya dikamar mandi atas.

.

.

Esoknya, saat Ryeowook bangun, aku juga langsung bangun.

Kutarik tangannya saat dia hendak turun, dia jatuh terduduk ditempat tidur dan menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Waeyo, Kyu?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku menggeleng, lalu berkata, "Yang terjadi semalam, kumohon, lupakan itu. Aku mabuk saat itu," terangku padanya.

Kulihat dia berjengit pelan saat aku menyinggung soal semalam. Lalu Ryeowook menunduk, dan dengan lirih dia mengucapkan, "Tidak mau Kyu, aku tidak mau melupakannya, aku senang kau mau menyentuhku, walaupun kau sedang mabuk," jawabnya lagi, dengan wajah menunduk.

Aku terkejut dengan perkataannya. Tapi dia tidak menatapku saat mengucapkan itu, bisa saja dia bohong kan?

Aku tak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Lalu aku turun dari tempat tidur dan mandi. Keluar dari kamar mandi, aku tak mendapati Ryeowook dimanapun diKamar ini.

Aku turun, menuju meja makan. Kudapati kopi dan lainnya sudah tersedia. Dan ada note seperti biasanya, _"Kyu, ini aku buatkan kopi dan roti, serta makan siangmu. Jangan lupa dimakan ya? Ohiya, mengenai semalam, sudahlah, walaupun aku bilang tak akan melupakannya, tapi aku tak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun kok. Tenang saja. Kyuhyun, hwaiting!^^" _ begitu tulisan di note itu. Dan seperti biasanya aku meremas lalu melempar kertas note itu ketempat sampah.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu semenjak kejadian itu. Aku dan dia tetap seperti biasa. Dia tetap bekerja keras demi menghidupi dirinya dan aku. Oh, sekarang dia sudah naik jabatan. Salah satu kamar kosong di rumah kami, pun dirombaknya menjadi kamar kerja.

Tapi ada yang tidak biasa pagi ini. Aku sudah bangun, dan saat aku sampai di meja makan, aku tidak-mendapati kopiku.

Masih dengan wajah yang kebingungan ditambah kesal, tentu saja kesal, kau lupa kalau tiap pagi harus minum kopi? Aku berjalan kedapur dan berniat untuk membuatnya sendiri.

Saat itulah aku mendengar suara orang muntah yang mungkin berasal dari dikamar mandi bawah.

Aku berjalan kekamar mandi bawah, dan suara itu makin jelas kedengaran kali ini aku juga mendengar isakan lirih. Ada apa ini?

"Ryeowook, kau didalam?" tanyaku sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Nde, Kyu.. Mian aku belum membuatkan kopimu," kudengar Ryeowook menjawab pelan.

"Aishh, kau berisik sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa membuat kopiku!" bentakku dari balik pintu padanya.

"Mian, Kyu.."

Aku pergi dari depan kamar mandi, lalu bergegas ke Coffe Shop yang tak jauh dari rumah kami. Disitulah aku menikmati kopi pagiku, serta sarapanku.

Sekembalinya aku dari Coffe Shop, aku tidak-mendapati Ryeowook dimanapun di rumah kami.

Aku keatas, dan aku mendapati note dari Ryeowook di tempat tidur, _"Kyu, mian kalau aku berisik tadi. Perutku sangat tidak enak. Aku mual terus-terusan. Hari ini aku tidak kerja. Aku akan kedokter. Nanti apa pun kata dokter tentang penyakit yang mungkin kuderita, akan kuberitahukan padamu. Kyuhyun, nanti, saat aku pulang, bisakah kau bilang 'Ryeowook hwaiting'? Padaku? Hehe, mian.. Kyuhyun, hwaiting!" _itu yang tertulis di note-nya. Hah! _Ryeowook hwaiting _katanya? Yang benar saja.

.

Aku sedang menonton tv ketika dia pulang dari dokter. Dia terlihat, kacau.

Dia langsung menuju keruang tv tempat aku berada, saat dia melihatku. Dia langsung menuju ke sofa yang aku duduki, dia duduk tepat disebelahku, lalu tiba-tiba tangannya melingkari tubuhku. Dia memelukku dengan erat, kau tahu?

Aku diam. Lalu dia berkata, "Kyuhyun, kau mau tahu apa kata dokter?" lalu dia menyambung cepat sebelum aku sempat menjawabnya, "Aku tahu, kau tidak akan senang dengan hasilnya. Tapi kumohon. Biarkan aku bermanja-manja padamu hari ini saja. Bisakan Kyu?" tanyanya lagi padaku.

Bisa kurasakan kalau dia kini menyurukkan kepalanya di celah antara leher dan bahu ku.

"Kyu, aku hamil," katanya lagi, yang langsung membuatku berjengit.

"Kyu?" panggilnya saat aku tak juga menjawab pernyataannya tadi.

"Kyu?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Kali ini kepalanya mendongak melihat kearahku. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku.

"Kyu?" katanya lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan mataku.

Aku yang tadi terdiam, karena kaget, kini langsung tersadar.

Dengan cepat kuhempaskan tubuhnya yang bersandar padaku. Aku bangkit lalu berdiri menghadap dia yang masih terkejut.

"Kyu? Waeyo?" tanya nya dengan muka innocent.

Dan entah apa yang merasukiku saat ini, aku mengangkat tanganku lalu langsung menampar pipinya.

"Sialan kau! Kenapa bisa hamil? Aishh menyusahkan saja," dan aku terus meneriakkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Mengatakan bahwa dia menyusahkan, sialan, dan lain sebagainya.

Ryeowook terdiam mendengarku membentak, mengatakan kalau dirinya dan anak yang dikandungnya benar-benar sialan yang akan menyusahkanku saja.

Setelah cukup puas mengumpatnya, aku menghentakkan kaki ku menuju kamar, dan dengan tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah pelukan di belakang tubuhku. Ryeowook memelukku dari belakang saat ini.

Bisa kurasakan kalau dia menangis. Badannya bergetar kecil dan aku mendengar suara isakan lirih yang mungkin mati-matian ditahannya.

"Kyu, kumohon jangan anggap anak ini sialan. Dia anakmu Kyu.. Kumohon," suara Ryeowook yang memohon dengan lirih sambil menahan tangisnya memenuhi pendengaranku.

"Hiks.. Kyu, kau boleh menganggapku sialan atau apa, tapi jangan dia Kyu, dia anakmu.. Hiks.. Kumohon Kyu.."

Aku diam saja mendengarnya memohon sperti itu padaku. Lalu bisa kurasakan kalau pelukannya terhadapku mulai melonggar, kupikir dia sudah membiarkanku menuju kamar, tapi saat aku baru akan melangkahkan kakiku, kudengar suara 'gedebuk' dari belakangku.

Merasa penasaran, aku membalikkan tubuhku.

Dan yang kulihat benar-benar membuatki kaget.

Ryeowook terlihat bersujud padaku dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat, dan suara tangisannya yang makin kuat.

"Hiks, ku, kumohon hiks Kyu.. Jangan hiks meng, menganggapnya si, hiks sia, sialan.. Dia hiks dia anakmu Kyu, darah daging hiks darah dagingmu.." dan suara isak tangisnya terdengar makin kuat.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku jadi membelakanginya, lalu berucap, "Terserahmu sajalah Kim Ryeowook. Asal kau tetap melakukan tugasmu dan tidak menyusahkanku, kurasa tidak masalah. Oh, aku tidak akan menganggapnya sialan, tapi jangan harap aku akan mempedulikan dia dan kau. Arraseo?"

"Hiks, benarkah Kyu? Kau tidak akan menganggapnya sialan kan? Baik baik, aku akan tetap melakukan apa yang biasanya kulakukan, dan aku tak akan menyusahkanku. Terimakasih Kyu. Aku tau kau sebenarnya namja yang baik," kudengar Ryeowook menjawab cepat, mungkin takut kalau akau akan merubah kata-kataku.

"Ya ya, sesukamu saja. Sekarang bisakah kau diam? Rasanya tangisanmu benar-benar menggangguku," ucapku dingin padanya.

"Nde, Kyu. Aku diam," kudengar dia menarik napasnya guna meredakan tangisannya.

Setelah itu, kurasa tak ada yang harus kukatakan padanya lagi, aku mulai beranjak dan menuju kekamar.

Dikamar aku hanya diam dan merenungi semua kata-kataku tadi.

Takbisa kupungkiri kalau ada perasaan senang menyelusup hatiku saat mendengar kalau dia hamil. Tapi tetap saja aku, aku apa? Haahh.. Sudahlah, aku pusing.

Malam ini seperti biasanya, aku tidur duluan tanpa menunggunya. Terkadang dia masih membereskan rumah atau membereskan pekerjaannya hingga larut seperti sekarang.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak dia mengatakan kalau dia hamil. Dan selama itu, dia selalu berusaha untuk tidak menggangguku.

Aku tau, terkadang dia mengalami yang namanya _morning sick _tapi aku tidak perduli. Toh dia selalu berusaha meredam suara muntahnya. Dan aku juga bisa merasakan kalau dia _ngidam _memang harusnya aku sebagai suami yang mencarikan apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi aku tidak mau, dan dia juga tidak pernah memintaku mencarikannya. Seperti malam tiga hari yang lalu..

.flashback with normal POV.

Kyuhyun terbangun saat mendengar suara-suara berisik yang berasala dari dekatnya. Saat ia hendak membuka matanya, dilihatnya Ryeowook sedang mencoba menutup pintu toilet dengan perlahan.

Mencoba tidak perduli, Kyuhyun akhirnya menutup mata nya lagi, tapi lalu terdengar suara orang mendesah dan suara pintu lemari yang dibuka.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melihat istrinya sedang sibuk memilih baju. Kyuhyun baru hendak bangkit dan akan menanyai istrinya itu, saat dilihatnya Ryeowook mengganti bajunya.

Tampak oleh Kyuhyun, perut Ryeowook yang masih datar.

Merasa bingung dengan tingkah istrinya, Kyuhyun memilih pura-pura bangun lalu menanyai istrinya.

"Hey.."

"Ah, mian Kyu, aku membangunkanmu ya? Apa suaraku terlalu berisik?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

"Tidak berisik, tapi cukup menggangguku," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

"Ah, itu.. A, aku tadi tiba-tiba terbangun, dan ingin makan Gujeolpan seperti yang ada di pernikahan kita itu Kyu..," jelas Ryeowook sambil menunduk takut-takut pada Kyuhyun.

"Hah? mau kau cari dimana Gujeolpan malam-malam begini?"

"Molla.. tapi aku ingin Kyu..,"

"Kyu? maukah menemaniku mencari Gujeolpan?" kudengar suaranya yang penuh dengan harapan, memohon padaku.

"Mwo? kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau kau repotkan!" kataku dengan sedikit membentak.

kulihat dia berjengit karena terkejut mendengar suaraku yang mengeras. Dia lalu melihatku sekilas dan sambil menunduk dia mengatakan, "Mian Kyu, aku lupa.. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya?" katanya lagi setelah menyelesaikan pakaiannya.

"Hey tunggu dulu!" panggilku padanya, apa? kau pikir aku akan mengantarnya? aku hanya ingin titip Gujeolpan padanya, aku kan juga ingin. tapi tampaknya Ryeowook tak mendengar suaraku.

Kubiarkan Ryeowook pergi, dan sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menyusulnya atau apa pun. memangnya apa peduliku?

.

.

Sekarang sudah sekitar delapan atau sembilan bulan semenjak kehamilannya, aku lupa dan aku tidak perduli.

Dari yang kuingat, semenjak bulan ke-lima, dia sering sekali mengurung dirinya di kamar kerjanya. Terkadang malah dia tak tidur dikamar kami, tapi tidur di sofa ruang kerjanya itu. Entah apa yang dikerjakannya disana. Aku tak pernah masuk kamar kerjanya, tak ingin. Lagi pula buat apa aku masuk situ ? tak ada gunanya.

Dan semenjak dia memberitahukan perihal kehamilannya pada keluarganya, keluarganya dan keluargaku silih berganti mendatangi rumah kami. Sampai Ryeowook mengatakan kalau di bulan ke tujuh-delapan-sembilan, dia tak mau ada keluarganya yang datang.

Well, dia mengatakan hal itu bukan karena dia tidak suka atau tidak nyaman dengan kedatangan mereka, tapi karena aku memarahinya, dan mengatakan kalau kedatangan keluarga besar itu menyusahkanku.

Dan sekarang Ryeowook sudah mengambil cutinya dari kantor, well itu berarti sudah dekat dengan lahirnya si anak kan?

Dirumah, Ryeowook tetap memasak, dan membersihkan rumah. Kami tidak punya pembantu, awalnya Ryeowook menawarkan untuk memakai jasa pembantu padaku, tapi aku menolaknya karena menurutku pembantu hanya akan membuatku tidak nyaman dengan rumahku semdiri. Dia mengerti, dan melupakan keinginannya untuk menyewa pembantu.

Dan karena itulah, Ryeowook yang selalu membereskan rumah. Hahh? Kau menyuruhku membantunya? yang benar saja.. Aku bukan pembantu!

Dan aku terkejut bukan main, saat tiba didapur aku menemui Ryeowook yang berkeringat dingin. Kulihat tangan kirinya mencengkeram bajunya dan tangan kanannya memegang ujung pintu kulkas yang terbuka dengan erat.

Tubuhnya membungkuk. seperti menahan sakit mungkin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya, begini-begini, aku kan masih punya hati.

"Kyuu... Sshh... Sakit Kyu.." jawabnya tanpa melihat kearahku.

"Mwo? Apanya yang sakit?" tanyaku sedikit cemas padanya.

"Per sssh, perutku Kyu.. sshh, sakitt sekalii."

"Lalu?"

"Ssshh..."

Dia sama sekali tak menjawabku, dan kulihat pegangannya ke pintu kulkas sudah mulai terlepas, dan dia jatuh terduduk didepan kulkas.

Kuperhatikan dirinya, wajahnya sudah basah karena keringat dingin yang terus-terusan dikeluarkannya. Lehernya pun sama saja. Dan kelihatan sekali kalau dia menahan sakit. Dan kurasa sakit yang ditahannya bukan sakit biasa, karena jelas terlihat kalau mukanya pucat, lebih pucat dari orang yang paling pucat sekalipun.

Kulihat dia seperti berusaha bicara padaku, tapi tak ada suara yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya kecuali desahan-desahan menahan sakit.

Tak tahan melihat kondisinya yang mengenaskan ini, aku langsung berlari mengambil kunci mobil, lalu menggendongnya dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

Dirumah sakit, aku langsung meletakkanya di brankar yang langsung dibawa Uisanim ke ruang intensif.

Aku tak menunggunya, setelah memastikan ada dokter yang akan menanganinya, aku langsung bergegas pulang kerumah. Aku kelaparan. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku kedapur tadi?

.

Sekarang hampir tengah malam, aku yang harusnya sudah tidur nyenyak kini malah terganggu dengan dering telepon. Aisshh menyusahkan saja!

"Halo!"

"Kyu? Kau kah itu?" oh, Kim Ryeowook ternyata.

"Nde. Ada apa? Cepat katakan! Aku mengantuk."

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya mau bilang terima kasih, tadi kau mau membawaku ke rumah sakit. Dan, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit salah makan tadi. Oh iya, aku mau minta ijin Kyu, kata Uisanim, aku akan melahirkan sebentar lagi, jadi sebaiknya aku menginap disini saja. Bolehkah?"

"Yaya.. Terserahmu saja Kim Ryeowook." jawabku tidak perduli, lalu langsung menutup telepon.

.

Sudah enam hari Ryeowook berada dirumah sakit, dan sekalipun aku tak pernah melihatnya.

Saat akan menghidupkan televisi, terdengar dering telepon. Aku bangkit dan mengambil ponselku. Nomor tidak dikenal. Siapa ini?

"Halo?"

"Ah, apa kau tuan Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Nde, waeyo?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa tuan, tapi bisakah kau kerumah sakit sekarang?"

"Tunggu dulu! Ini siapa? seenaknya menyuruhku kerumah sakit.."

"Ah, mian tuan Cho. aku Uisa yang merawat istri anda. Sebentar lagi, dia akan melahirkan. Bisakah kau datang dan menemaniny?"

"Mwo?" apa itu? enam hari ini tak menghubungiku, tapi tiba-tiba sekalinya menghubungiku langsung menyusahkan ku.. Hashh apa itu?

"Molla.. Kalau sempat aku akan kesana," ucapku lagi pada Uisanim.

"Tapi tuan Cho, ka..." aku langsung menutup telepon saat mendengar dia mengatakan tapi.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Uisanim meneleponku. Total sudah sembilan hari Ryeowook dirumah sakit. Aku sama sekali tak pernah kerumah sakit. Hah, buat apa? Menyusahkan saja.

.

Ini sudah seminggu. Dan Ryeowook sama sekali belum ada kabar. Kabar terakhir yang kuterima adalah, Ryeowook akan melahirkan. Tapi ini sudah seminggu. tak mungkin kan proses melahirkan memakan waktu sampai seminggu?

Aku mulai cemas. Kemana dia? Apa jangan-jangan dia kembali kerumah orang tuanya karena tak tahan berada di dekatku? Matilah aku, bisa-bisa aku mutilasi oleh orang tuaku.

Tapi tunggu! Itu tak mungkin. Karena kalau benar seperti itu, harusnya orang tuaku atau orang tuanya menelepon ku kan?

Lalu? Dimana dia? Dimana Kim Ryeowook?

.

Aku berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

Oh yeah.. Aku dirumah sakit sekarang. Aku penasaran dengan Ryeowook yang tak jelas kabar beritanya.

Sesampainya aku didepan ruang Uisanim yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh pegawai rumah sakit ini, aku menarik napas pelan.

"Permisi.." sapaku pelan pada Uisanim yang sedang melihat surat-surat atau apalah itu namanya, aku tak perduli.

"Ah, ya. Silakan masuk. Ada apa ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Iya, begini Uisa, saya kemari mau melihat istri saya dan anak saya."

"Eum? Siapa nama istri anda?"

"Eh? Kim Ryeowook, Uisa."

"Kim Ryeowook?"

Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, menyipitkan matanya, dan berkata, "Kau Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Nde, waeyo Uisa?"

"Ah, tidak. Mari ikut saya," ajaknya sambil berdiri. Kini ia berjalan menuju pintu tanpa menungguku.

"Sebentar, Uisa."

Uisanim lalu membawaku ke ruangan khusus bayi. Lalu dia berhenti didepan salah satu box bayi.

"Itu anakmu," katanya lirih sambil meantap kearah bayi di dalam box.

Meskipun terhlang oleh jendela kaca, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau anak itu benar-benar indah. Hah.. Terimakasih Tuhan, tanpa sadar aku mengucap syukur atas kelahiran anak ini.

"Lalu? Dimana Kim Ryeowook Uisa?" tanyaku sambil tetap melihat ke arah anak itu.

"Hyuff.. Maaf tuan.. Kami telah mencoba menghubungi anda, dan men yruruh anda datang kemari. Tapi anda tidak datang. Dan istri an.."

"Jangan berbelit-belit Uisa, katakan dimana istriku?"

"Sebentar tuan, dengarkan aku dulu. Istri anda berpesan pada kami, bila anda tidak datang hari itu, kami tidak boleh menghubungi anda lagi. Jadi kami tidak menghubungi anda,"

"Dan dimana istriku?" tanyaku tidak sabaran, hah Uisa ini ngomongnya berbelit-belit.

"Mian tuan, tapi istri anda meninggal saat melahirkan anak anda."

DENGGG

"Apa? Yang benar saja kau!"

"Saya serius tuan. Saat saya menelepon anda, itu lah saat-saat kritis istri anda. Dia bahkan tak mau saya menelepon anda. Tapi saya kuatir, makanya saya menelepon anda. Tapi anda tidak datang. jad..."

"SIALAN KAU!" Bugh.. aku meninju Uisanim lalu berlari mendobrak pintu masuk ke ruangan khusus bayi itu.

"Tuan, tunggu sebentar," kurasakan ada seseorang yang menahan tangan ku.

"APA?"

"Mian tuan, tapi anak tuan belum cukup kuat untuk dibawa keluar, apalagi ia tidak mempunyai ibu. Tuan bisa tinggalkan anak tuan disini sehari saja, dan besok saya akam mengantarkannya pada tuan," jelasnya padaku dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Ini kartu namaku. Awas kalau besok aku belum mendapatkan anakku. Mati kau!" ancamku padanya.

.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Aku tak menyangka kehilangn Ryeowook bisa mebuatku sedepresi ini.

Well, aku tadi hampir saja menabrak seorang remaja yang berjalan di trotoar, menyenggol dua buah motor dan menggores sebuah mobil. Kurasa aku mulai gila.

Bagaikan tersadar, aku tiba-tiba bangkit dan berlari menuju ruang kerjanya. Tidak dikunci.

Aku masuk kedalam ruang kerjanga. Entah apa yang kucari disini, aku hanya duduk di kursi kerjanya, dan mengotak-atik mejanya dengan tatapan kosong.

Dan aku menemukan sebuah map, yang bertuliskan _'Kyu, my Everything'_.

Aku membuka map itu, dan membaca semua tulisan-tulisan yang tersusun rapi dalam map itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya, aku merasa mataku memerah dan mungkin sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Aku mencoba kuat dan membaca lembar terakhir.

_Kyu.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kau tau?  
__Aku tak tau apa yang membuatmu membenciku. Aku tidak ingat kalau dulu aku pernah bersalah padamu. Yang dari dulu kulakukan hanyalah mencintaimu, memandangmu, mengaggumimu..  
Kyu, maaf jika ternyata aku memang ada salah padamu. Mungkin saat itu aku khilaf, atau apapun itu namanya. Hehe_

_Kyu, saat kau membaca ini, bolehkah aku berharap kalau kau sudah mulai menyayangiku? Karena tak mungkin kau membongkar laci meja ku kalau kau tidak sayang padaku kan? Bolehkah aku berharap begitu Kyu?  
Iya iya, aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin menyayangiku kan? walaupun sedikit saja. Karena kau bilang, kau tidak akan mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi. Benar kan?  
Tapi Kyu, bolehkah bila aku berharap kau sedikit saja memperdulikan aku? Aku tidak berharap kau mencintaiku. Aku hanya ingin, sedikit saja kau memperdulikanku. Bisakah?  
Hahaha, lupakan saja Kyu, aku tau kau tak akan mau._

_Oh, Kyu, apa anak kita telah lahir? Apakah dia sehat? Dia Yeoja kan? Kuharap iya. Aku telah sangat berjuang untuknya. Aku tak mau dia sampai sakit.  
Kyu, bisakah menurutiku kali ini? Aku ingin nama anak kita adalah Min-Ah. Kim Min-Ah. Bolehkah?_

_Kyu, sekali lagi. Aku ingin minta tolong padamu. Tolong jaga Min-Ah baik-baik ya? Jangan biarkan dia menjadi seperti ku. Mencintai orang yang membencinya. Bisakah Kyu?  
Kau tenang saja Kyuhyun Sayang, uangmu tak akan aku minta kok. Uang untuk kebutuhan Min-Ah telah aku simpan dalam rekening atas nama nya. Dan aku juga menyimpankan uang atas namamu Kyu. Dan, uang yang berada atas namaku, boleh kau pakai. terserah akan kau kaugunakan untuk apa, aku percaya padmu kok^^_

_Baiklah, aku sudah lelah menulis. Kuharap kau membaca semua ini Kyu. Dan, selamat tinggal Kyu.. Sampaikan salam ku pada Min-Ah ya? Katakan padanya, aku mencintainya. Dan aku juga mencintaimu Kyu. Amat sangat mencintaimu. Neomu neomu Saranghae.._

_Saranghaeyo, Kyu, Yeongwonhi..._

***End?***

* * *

**Uwoo .. Fic apa ini? hyaahh ... sumpah ya, aku gakbisa bikin yang beginian :( Tapi saat membaca cerpen milik Kang Soo Ri, aku bener-bener pengen ngejadiin itu sebagai Fic. Karena itu menyentuh banget. Tapi kenapa hasil fic nya mengecawakan gini ya? huhu **

**Emang gak bakat bikin fic model beginian kali yaa :(**

* * *

**^^ ^^**


End file.
